


you need the one who slowly burns

by hedgemice



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Secret Samol, Secret Samol 2018, maelgwyn has an identity crisis, making this comic has made me a diehard ephrim/maelgwyn fan, they will love each other in the end i swear, theyre just both Angsty Boyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgemice/pseuds/hedgemice
Summary: maelgwyn is dead, yes. but what if he never left? and what if ephrim still hears him in his thoughts, sees him in his dreams?short comic! set in early-mid spring in hieron. more AU info in the notes :~)





	you need the one who slowly burns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torrentialTriages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrentialTriages/gifts).



> hello hello! this is a gift comic for torrentialTriages, who asked for "any interaction between ephrim and maelgwyn, talking abt samothes's influence on them/their influence on each other" and
> 
> well
> 
> they did not ask for an AU but over the past month and a half we've* been developing a near-canon-compliant AU where maelgwyn has been living in ephrim's head since the end of WiH. similar to how adelaide was(is?) in hella's head. so maelgwyn's been taking a backseat and has been watching the events of SiH unfold from ephrim's point of view, and talks to him sometimes. and ephrim is Upset About It. other notes from this AU:
> 
> -maelgwyn didn't know who he himself was, for... years and ephrim didn't tell him because  
> -ephrim is EXTREMELY petty and bitter (especially in the beginning)  
> -ephrim has been keeping this a secret from everybody else, therefore  
> -you can listen to SiH and effectively NOTHING would change. maelgwyn's just yelling the whole time  
> -i've been listening to the past month+ of episodes with this AU in mind and its RIDICULOUSLY JUICY  
> -i very recommend it. it does make me constantly sad about maelgwyn tho  
> -its incredibly slowburn and eventually ephrim and mael learn to comfort each other's wounds and........Love
> 
> this notes section got out of control forgive me. anyway you can find this/me on twitter @hedgemice  
> HAPPY SECRET SAMOL!!!!!!!!!
> 
> *the ABSOLUTE BIGGEST kudos to fesha oziads who yelled with me and co-authored this whole AU and without whom this comic would literally not exist

  
  
  



End file.
